I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by NinjaMuffins
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth are fired. Will Team Rocket blast off for good, or will they find a way to stick together? Oneshot. Rocketshipping. R&R, please.


A man wearing a rather smart-looking suit looked above his desk. A woman with blonde hair and a black outfit tilted her head in respect.

"Sir, Jessie, James, and Meowth are here. Would you like to let them in?"

The man chuckled. "Finally… yes, I want to have a word with them."

"I'll get them in right away, sir."

The man leaned back comfortably in his leather seat, stroking a content Persian whose eyes gleamed as brightly as his sleek white coat. He purred as the man scratched behind his ears, and the doors to his office slipped open.

"Come in." The man ordered.

A pair wearing white uniforms with the letter R printed on the front stepped in quietly. One had long red hair, her name was Jessie. The other had long purple hair, and his name was James. Following them was a Meowth, and that was his respectful name.

"Boss!" They saluted. "What was it that you wanted?"

The boss sighed slowly, before explaining his newest plan.

"I have been unnaturally generous to all Team Rocket members for about the past five years, give or take. Some of my memories are starting to get blurry, but what I know is that Team Rocket isn't as successful as it was under the control of others before me. So things are going to get much tighter around here." His stare became menacing, and Meowth couldn't help but shiver.

"Nyeh…" He muttered nervously.

"In the past, you've been trying to capture… a Pikachu. A PIKACHU. And you can't seem to defeat a small child no matter HOW many devices of mine you borrow! The balloons you've deflated! Do you know how much those cost?"

"Sir, we'll work extra-hard under your new rules!" Jessie swore.

"We'll steal something good, like a Dratini or a Porygon!" James chimed in.

"Cat's honor we'll get dat twerp's Pikachu fer good!" Meowth crossed his heart with an extended claw.

The boss laughed. And laughed. Then he laughed some more. "Oh, Jessie, James, and Meowth, I'm afraid that because of experiences we've had with you in the recent past… Team Rocket is going to have to let you go." He smirked. "Thanks for dropping by. You can leave your old uniforms here and I'll see to it that you have some common clothes."

The trio gasped. "You're firing us?" They asked together.

"Goodbye."

"Meowth never thought we'd have to leave so soon." Meowth looked sadly towards his old friends. Jessie was now wearing a green miniskirt and a blue shirt, James wore a pair of black pants and an orange t-shirt. Both looked just as disappointed as the Pokemon.

"I guess… we're really blasting off this time, huh?" Jessie asked shockingly, her hand clutched over where her heart was.

"Too bad we're blasting apart." James added sadly. Both his hands had balled into fists and were shaking slightly at his sides.

There was a moment of silence between the three friends, before there was a last group hug. "Goodbye Jessie! Goodbye Meowth!"

"James! Meowth! Farewell!"

"Nyeh nyeh! Goodbye guys!" They all sobbed together, before finally pulling apart.

And then they were all on their own.

Jessie's footsteps were slow and heavy. Pokemon hiding in nearby trees peeked curiously at her, wondering why she seemed so down. The once fiery red-head was now put out, and all she could think about was life with Team Rocket and how it had been the only part of her life worth living. It was James and Meowth that made all the difficult times losing to Ash and Pikachu worthwhile. They were both dorks, yes, but Jessie loved them anyway. They were best friends, and even the rainiest of days looked bright and sunny when you had your best friends by your side.

The lonely ex-Rocket made her way through the long path away from Team Rocket's HQ with ease. As she stepped into a clear field, she noticed a rose bush not too far away. "James…" she murmured.

"JESSIE!"

She was awoken from her daydreams by a familiar voice. Jessie turned around to see James racing towards her from behind. "JAMES!"  
James finally caught up to his ex-teammate, panting. "Jessie…" He heaved.

"Yes?" Jessie asked, growing anxious. What was wrong?

She watched James closely, as he gathered himself. He smiled widely and cupped her hands in his, making her blush slightly. "Jessie, will you marry me?"

Meanwhile, Meowth was still lost, trying to find a way out of the forest that led to Team Rocket's mountain-based HQ. "Meowth sure hopes the Pokemon here are friendly…" He nervously twiddled his paws. Meowth had no idea how to fight in a Pokemon battle. Not paying attention, the cat Pokemon tripped over a twig and was sent tumbling down a hill. "GAH!" He cried, trying to position himself to land on his feet. This, however, failed. "Nyeh…"

"MEOWTH!"

"Huh?" Meowth recognized those two voices. He opened one eye to see Jessie and James running to meet him. "What you twos doin' here?"

Jessie and James both grabbed Meowth in a tight hug. "We've come to get you, silly!" Jessie said.

"Birds of a feather flock together!"

"Gee, you guys. You're makin' Meowth teary-eyed." Meowth smiled, returning their hugs. "Do you knows where we can stay?"

"Well, James and I thought we could just camp out until we can get a place to stay forever."

"Forever?" Meowth looked confused. "We'll live together forever? But what about you twos? Don't humans like to live in separate homes?"

Jessie and James grinned. "Oh, we forgot to tell you, Meowth…" Jessie began.

"Yeah?"

"James and I… are engaged!"

"WHA?"


End file.
